Then There Was One
by Bradhadair-71
Summary: DISCONTINUED! A year's passed since the battle with Morgan and Iona. Morgan reunited with Hunter and thought she didn't have to look over her shoulder anymore. But when weird things start happening again, Morgan and her family are in for the worst.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
This is just a fictional, fan-based story. I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Sweep/Wicca or the rights to any characters, storylines, plots, or whatever. Everything belongs to the fabulous Cate Tiernan.

Author's Note:  
Hello Readers... After years of reading sweep fanfic I've finally started one of my own. Now as you've guessed this is my very first fic, and I'm not 100 percent sure where it's going. I will continue to write only if encouraged. So please R&R and be free with your comments. I'm open to anything you guys have to say, so without further ado, here it is!

* * *

One more thing:

-Dreams will be indicated in **bold text** as shown.  
-Witch messages will be indicated by _italics_.

_**I hope you like it!**_


	2. After The Storm

Ch. I – Memories – Morgan's POV

_Oh Goddess! Hunters asked me to marry him again. Tonight at dinner he asked me! Of course I said "yes". He's my muirn beatha dán and I know we are meant to be together, but, Goddess, hearing him ask for me to be his wife makes it seem all the more real. Oh Moira—my darling, sweet Moira. She is Hunter's daughter, though I'd never known it! Moira and I had always believed Colm was her father. Oh Colm, my sweet, sweet Colm. Though I am once again with Hunter, there will always be apart of me that will love him. On another note, Moira and Hunter are getting on very well. I know she doesn't know him or care for him as her father yet. How can she? She's only ever known and loved Colm as her Da. However, I do feel her genuine happiness for Hunter and me. She grows fonder of him with each day and him to her as well. It gives my heart joy to know that we can finally be happy._

_-Morgan_

"Sky, Moira… NO!" I awoke panting, again. I felt Hunter stirring. That was the forth night in a row that I'd been having those awful nightmares. As unnerved as I was by them, I was sure the dreams were just mind trying to process the horrific events that happened only a year ago. That cold day with Hunter's cousin, Sky, Moira, and me fighting Iona, I will never forget. I don't see how I could.

What bothered me most about the battle was when Iona said, _"I waited until Moira was old enough to suffer the way I did…" _But thinking back, Moira hadn't known hunter was her father. In fact, she hadn't known who hunter was at all. It pains me to think it, but could she have been referring to Colm as well? I know Colm died in a car accident but could she have also been responsible for his death in anyway? It made me sick to think about it, and I decided it was a coincidence, but the tiny voice in the back of my mind said, _"There are no coincidences…"_ It seemed I would never be allowed to rest. As long as I was _Morgan of Belwicket_ and my daughter was _Moira of Belwicket_, I feared my family and I would never find peace.

A year ago I'd thought those days of battling evil was over, but I was surely proven wrong, and now my daughter has been exposed to it. I feel terrible, still, for keeping as much from Moira as I did. She was rightfully angry with me when she discovered who her actual grandfather was. I know that I had the same reaction when I learned that Ciaran MacEwan, the Wiccan equivalent of "Jack the Ripper" was my father. I also know that my own anger at Katrina matched Moira's anger at me when we discovered that Colm wasn't Moira's father. Katrina had kept that information from, trying to protect me. I have forgiven her since then.

With all these thoughts still in my head I tried to get out of bed, careful so as not to wake Hunter, but I was unsuccessful.

"Good morning, love," he said, "sleep well?"

"Mmm-hmm, like a baby." I lied. I couldn't tell him about the nightmares. _I_ knew that my nightmares weren't disturbing enough to leave _me_ too shaken up, but I didn't want to worry Hunter.

"What is that delicious smell?" he asked. "Katrina's making breakast?"

"Smells great, doesn't it?" I replied.

Hunter and I went downstairs to discover we were wrong. It wasn't katrina cooking breakfast. It was Moira. I had never really seen her cook anything before. It was shocking. She must have sensed us because she greeted us without looking up.

"Morning mum, morning Hunter!"

"Moira, honey, you're cooking!"

"Yea mum, I'd been watching a cooking show on the telly, and thought I'd give it a shot."

"Brilliant, positively brilliant! It smells excellent in here Moira!" Hunter said

"Thanks Da!" she replied.

Hunter expression changed so quickly I'd almost forgotten he'd been smiling before. The look held now was one of deep appreciation and what looked like hope. I looked between him and Moira and noticed that she was smiling shyly. She moved the pan she was handling onto the back burner and met Hunter half-way in very tight hug.

"You called me 'Da'!" Hunter beamed as a tear crept out the corner of his eye and down his cheek. I almost cried with them. Instead I went over to join them in the hug.

"Yeah," Moira said, "I did." I don't know how long we stood there hugging, but I know that I felt much better than I did before because no matter what was going on outside, I knew that, inside, my family had just gotten closer.

* * *

A/N – Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I know it was mushy and short, so please review and tell me what you honestly think. If it sucks—say so. If it just needs a little work—say so too. Of course any and all compliments are welcome and cherished. As I said, I will only continue this story if I am encouraged and these reviews will be my encouragement.

Many thanks...


	3. Relive

A/N – Hey there! Thank you, sunshine-faery, for reviewing my story. Here's the second chapter. Still mushy but a little more info. Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

Ch. 2 – Relive – Morgan's POV 

Hunter and I were cuddling on the sofa, while Moira was in school, when I felt his body go rigid. I looked over and noticed that he was oddly staring ahead. I started to feel panicky and when Hunter sensed my anxiety he quickly calmed me down.

"It's okay, love," he said reassuringly, "that was just Sky, she wants to know how we're making out." I relaxed. It sickened me to think how paranoid I had become.

"Oh, of course." I sighed. "I'm sorry Hunter. It's just that I've been through so much, and I know that we're fine now, but I don't think I'll ever be able to live without having to look over my shoulder all the time."

"Shh, it's okay, Morgan." Hunter said as he held me close and kissed my temple. I let myself collapse on his lap, as he continued to tell me what Sky had said. "She said she was in Wicklow on business and wondered if she could stop in tomorrow. I told her she could so she'll here for dinner."

"Oh? How is she?" I asked. The last time I'd seen Sky was on that boat backto cobh from that horrible day on the beach.

"She's well. She wants to know how we're _making out_." He said, grinning.

"Well we weren't but we can."

- - - - -

"Moira!" I bolted upright in my bed again screaming and hyperventilating. Hunter shot up, too and immediately started rubbing my back.

"Morgan! Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. He held me until my breathing return to normal. "Moira's fine, she's in her bed."

"I'm fine." I lied, "I know." I couldn't tell him that I'd just dreamed about Iona attacking our daughter. But it was no use lying to Hunter. Sometime I forgot how well tuned he was to me. I checked the clock on the bedside table it was 3:05 am.

"You're not fine," he said, concerned dripping from his voice, "what is it?"

"I-I... it's nothing. I—"

"Don't tell me it's nothing, I know you. Come on it's me. Who else can you tell if not you're own muirn beatha dán?"

"—I'm having nightmares," I continued, "about the day we fought her."

"Well that's normal. You've been through a rough time."

"A whole year later, Hunter? Is that normal?" I asked. I didn't know what to do. The dreams were really starting to unnerve me. "I thought they were just the normal aftermath at first, but they've been getting stronger, more threatening."

"Really?" Hunter asked, more concerned now, than before. "Like how? Are you being physically harmed? Is it like the last time?" Hunter was referring to the time when Selene Belltower used Cal in my dreams to try and kill me.

"No," I said, unsure. "I don't think so. But there are definitely things in my dreams that I don't remember happening. Like I'll dream about when we were on the island and Iona… scratched you and Moira, b-but then…" I couldn't continue. It was too much to relive. I knew it wasn't what really happened but it was too painfully sickening to think about.

"But then what?" Hunter asked, rubbing my back. I felt him trace the rune _Uruz_ on my forehead for strength.

"Then Lillith Delaney showed up from out of nowhere," I went on feeling stronger, "and she shot this white beam of witch fire from her hands toward Moira. It all went so fast and I didn't have time to stop it. She killed her, Hunter! She killed my baby! Our baby! Our daughter." Tears were spilling down my face by now. Hunter holding and consoling me.  
"Shh, shh, love. Moira's fine, she's—"

"I'm just telling you what I saw!" I said more forcefully than I'd intended. I could tell Hunter felt a little stung. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just scared."

"It's okay. I know you didn't." He held me again and rubbed my back. "Well I don't know what that means but I'm sure it's not as bad as you may think. It could be you saw Lillith because she had also threatened you and Moira." But Hunter didn't seem as sure now. He was just saying it to calm me. I allowed myself to be calmed. "I'll go get you some tea." I shot him a look that made him laugh. "I mean a diet Coke."

"That's more like it." I said and he laughed again.

- - - - -

I was on my way to the kitchen to start dinner when I felt a strange presence. It was like somebody had stepped right through me, but it passed so quickly I wondered if it was just a chill. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a big pot off the hook over the sink. I turned the water and set the pot in the sink until it was full. I turned on the front eye of the stove and the fire shot up extremely high. I jumped back and tried to put it out with my mind, but it just kept growing until it swept the ceiling. "Hunter! Hunter!" I screamed. He ran into the kitchen.

"What's wro—WHOA!" he grabbed the dish towel off the sink and swatted at the fire with no success. "Put it out!"

"I can't put it out!" The fire then leapt and tried to burn Hunter. "Hunter, look out!" I then saw what looked like a face in the middle of the flames. "Oh Goddess, Hunter!" He looked into the fire and saw the faces as well. It was blurry but I looked like a female. Then another face popped up beside it. This one was oddly familiar. That black hair, that old, pale face, those sunken eyes… _Iona_!

* * *

A/N – Hey!Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
